


The Winter’s Ball

by Jen425



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica WILL be Satisfied, Burr is a bit more like historical!Burr, F/M, M/M, Multi, Winter’s Ball AU, also there is very backround lams in one scene, and less of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In total, really, only three things change. But they ripple.





	The Winter’s Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Wow. Okay. This was fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first change arises before they have even met. Because Alexander Hamilton doesn’t hesitate to get what he wants. (Angelica, Aaron will later discover, is much the same, and he quickly gives up on trying to stop them, at least when they’re united.)

 

The night begins the same, however.

 

Alexander and Angelica are instantly drawn to each other. And he asks her to dance. She says yes.

 

(The next change, more unseen. Eliza sees Angelica first.)

  
  


“You strike me,” he says, “As a woman who has never been satisfied.”

 

Angelica merely looks him up and down.

 

“I am sure that I don’t know what you mean,” she says. “You forget yourself.”

 

The man merely laughs.

 

“You are like me,” he says. “I’m never satisfied.”

 

Oh?

 

“Is that right?” Angelica asks, teasingly. This man is intriguing. And he laughs again.

 

“I have never been satisfied,” he says. “Now, May I ask your name?”

 

Oh. He doesn’t know her. All the better, maybe he’s after her for more than her father’s wealth.

 

“My name is Angelica Schuyler,” she says. His eyes flash in recognition, but he merely bows his head, a small bit.

 

“Alexander Hamilton,” he says, kissing her hand. The song has ended and now they stand together along the edge. She hmms at him.

 

“Where’s your family from?” she asks because she has to. His smile turns just the smallest bit more false.

 

“Unimportant,” he says. “For There is a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait…”

 

“Alexander?”

 

Angelica turns around at the somewhat familiar and equally annoying Aaron Burr. He seems less flirty, this time.

 

Next to her, the teasing obvious in his voice, Hamilton greets Burr with “Aaron Burr, sir.”

 

And Burr smiles, shaking his head at the man. Again, a more real smile than their last meeting.

 

“Alexander…” he says, tiredness clear in his voice. Hamilton just smirks.

 

“Were you worried for me?” he asks. Burr sighs.

 

“Only the trouble your mouth gets you in,” he says. Oh. Ugh. Classic Aaron Burr. Angelica decides to but in on their conversation, finally.

 

“Actually, I was having a lovely discussion with Mister Hamilton,” she says. “Not that you would know with your skill at acting like little more than either a less than intelligent yes-man or a rather obnoxious flirt.”

 

Burr just sighs again.

 

“Hello, Miss Schuyler,” he says. “It is nice to see you again. And, I assure you, Alexander gets in and out of more trouble in a week with nothing but his words than I bother to count.”

 

Hamilton just hmphs.

 

“At least I bother to say something,” he says. “Where are Laurens and the others.”

 

“Looking for their tomcat,” Burr says, which confuses Angelica for exactly one second as Hamilton laughs. The he returns his attention to Angelica.

 

“I do apologize for my behavior upon our last encounter,” he says. “It’s not typical of me.”

 

Angelica just hmms.

 

“Perhaps,” she says. “Now, where were we? Oh, yes. So, Mister Hamilton, What million things haven’t you done, yet?”

 

Hamilton chatters for some time, but he finds interest in her points. And Angelica, to her surprise, finds interest in both his and Burr’s. By the end of the night, she finds herself agreeing to swap letters with both.

  
  


(“And who were you chatting with, dear sister?” Peggy teases, when they return home. Angelica just rolls her eyes. She’s more focused on why Eliza looks so distracted.

 

“Some surprising individuals,” she says. “Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr.”

 

“ _Burr_?”

 

Angelica laughs.

 

“As I said, surprising,” she says. “But he was less of an ass, this time around, and a surprisingly interesting man to converse with, if a bit frustrating for his need to speak for the opposing side.”

 

Peggy hmphs, but Eliza just continues to be lost in her head.)

  
  


 

 

> _Miss Schuyler,_
> 
>  
> 
> _I must admit to having enjoyed our conversation at the Winter’s Ball, a few nights prior. You’re talking points were excellent and I enjoyed your unique ability to counter Alexander. There are few that I know who can manage it, myself only occasionally being one of them._
> 
>  
> 
> _And, though we talked much about Alexander’s future last night, and that of or revolution, as well, I must admit to not knowing nearly as much about you as I should, and I must also admit that I am intrigued to know more after last night’s debate._
> 
>  
> 
> _For of course_ _my_ _Alexander turned it into one._
> 
>  
> 
> _We will be leaving soon, but I eagerly await your reply. Tell me about yourself, free your hopes and wishes from the bonds of society and spill to me what you believe in._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
>  
> 
> _A. Burr_

  
  


“And what are you up to, Aaron Burr, sir?” Alexander asks, practically bouncing on Aaron’s bed the moment he enters the room. Aaron sighs, and goes back to finishing his letter.

 

“I’m writing a corespondence to Miss Schuyler, of course,” he says. “As we both said we would do.”

 

Alexander just hmms.

 

“And are you sure that this is a good idea?” he asks. “Don’t think that I could converse with her and not fall so far for her that I would ask her father for her hand.”

 

Aaron sighs.

 

“Alexander…”

 

Alexander just raises his hand to request listening. And since, for a single occasion, he isn’t rambling on about politics for hours, Aaron aquieces his request.

 

“I have heard John speak to you on his fears,” he says. “That I would forget my love for you both once I add a member of the fairer sex to the list of people whom I have deep affection for.”

 

Aaron just shrugs.

 

“I have no fear that you will not simply get yourself more,” he says. “Write _something,_ Alexander.”

 

Alexander nods.

 

“I can send along a message of a sentence or two,” he says.

 

Before reaching for Aaron’s own letter.

 

“What’s this?” he asks. “Already admitting our secret ‘depravity’ in your first letter? ‘For of course my Alexander turned it into one’… am I really that predictable?”

 

“Alexander!”

  
  


> My dearest Miss Schuyler,
> 
>  
> 
> _Upon our last encounter, I find myself intrigued with both you and your thoughts. And thoughts of you fill my head. Your lovely dark hair and your beautiful face and your tongue and thoughts, sharp as a sword._
> 
>  
> 
> _And you have given me many things to think on, as well. Perhaps you can give me more? I await your reply with great eagerness._
> 
>  
> 
> _For instance: yes, our country is indeed a land meant to be made of freedom, but too much will lead to anarchy? I must know more. I must know where you would wish yourself, our country, and its people at the end of our revolution._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
>  
> 
> A.  _Ham_

  
  


Angelica smiles while reading the two letters. Truly, the Aaron Burr she had met last night was nothing like their previous meeting.

 

And Alexander… oh he is interesting.

 

But she’s already falling for both both. Not that her father would let her have either of them.

 

But, for now, she sits in her room, and she writes.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Angelica and Hamilton marry at the end of the war and she even helps with the Federalist papers and nobody dies and Burr wins the election of 1804 and sends the future spiraling.
> 
> And Eliza somehow ends up with Maria because I have ships.


End file.
